El pecado de la muerte
by Vctor A. Reyes
Summary: Equestria está en peligro de tanta mafia que tiene, La Hermandad tiene un plan, asesinarlos con sus asesinos más entrenados, pero en un intento fallido de escapar provoca el conocer a las mane 6


**Era una noche normal como cualquier otra, la luna brillaba, todos dormían, todo era tan pacífico... O tal vez no**

**En el bosque**

Un pony con una túnica blanca como la de Assassin's Creed corría entre los árboles haciendo parkour

Soldado 1: Atrápenlo, es el asesino

Soldado 2: Es nuestro deber capturarlo

Soldado 3: Asesinó al gran Mario, el mafioso más peligroso de Ponyville

Asesino: Otro trabajo bien hecho

**POV Asesino**

Soy un miembro de la Hermandad, mi trabajo es acabar con la basura mafiosa que ronda por Equestria, mi trabajo fue en este pueblo calmado llamado Ponyville, se lo que dirán "¿Cómo es posible que un pony terrestre sea tan hábil?"

Como verán fui entrenado algunos años, yo soy uno de los encargados de acabar con todo el mal y a muchos ponies no les agrada que los acabemos asesinándolos pero aceptémoslo, es la única manera

Asesino: Otro menos, halcón 1 reportándose a base

(Chica de la base): Aquí base, ¿qué sucede halcón 1?

Asesino: Trabajo cumplido, solo tengo que escapar de estos soldados y ya

Base: Ten cuidado

Asesino: Y ¿si quieres podemos ir a comer algún aperitivo o algo así?

Base: Tú siempre tan cautivador, pero no gracias, tengo novio

Asesino: Tan solo decía, tan solo decía además...

Soldado: ¡En la mira!

Asesino: Pero ¿qué?

Tan solo escuché el disparo de una flecha de ballesta y cuando vi, me dio en un costado

Asesino: Mierda, me estoy... me estoy desangrando

Base: Halcón 1, halcón 1, ¿se encuentra bien?

Asesino: Ba... base... ocupo ayuda... me desangro

Base: Mierda, hay una casa cerca de ti a 800m ¿crees que puedas llegar?

Asesino: Eso creo, tan solo déjame bañarme en aquel lago para no dejar mi rastro de sangre

Recuerdo a mi maestro decir "Tengan cuidado si los lastiman, porque dejarán un rastro que harán que los descubran, un rastro llamado sangre, para evitar problemas lo que deben de hacer es buscar agua para limpiarse y con un trapo intentar cubrir la herida"

**A unos 800km de ahí **

Applebloom: Hermana, me lees un cuento antes de dormir

Applejack: Claro que sí

Un momento de pausa

Applebloom: ¿Qué es eso?

Applejack: ¿Qué es qué?

Applebloom: Por la ventana, parece alguien herido, esta caminando de forma coja

Applejack: Mier... (Cough) Demonios, nuestro hermano no se encuentra

Applebloom: Pero no lo podemos dejar ahí

Applejack: Está bien, pero quédate en tu cuarto

Applebloom: Está bien

Applebloom subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto mientras Applejack salió a apoyar al pony afuera de su casa

Applejack: ¿Te encuentras bien? Mierda, estás sangrando

Asesino: Ayuda...

El asesino cayó enfrente de Applejack

**En la mañana siguiente**

**Narración en tercera persona**

Asesino: (Bostezo) ¿Dónde estoy?

Applejack: En mi sofá, en mi casa

El asesino reaccionó agarrando un cuchillo en el cuello de Applejack

Applebloom: ¡Espera! No le hagas daño a mi hermana

Asesino: ¿Una pequeña?

Applejack también reaccionó de manera agresiva poniendo una pata entre las del asesino para tirarlo, pero en vez de que éste cayera puso sus patas delanteras para apoyarse y caer normal

Applebloom: ¡Wow!

Applejack: Espera, esos reflejos, la túnica, las armas, tu herida, ¿eres de la hermandad?, que tienen esos ojos azules tuyos

Asesino: ¿Cómo puedes ver mis ojos si traigo mi túnica?... un momento ¿y mi túnica?

Applejack: La metí a lavar, tenía sangre y esas cosas

Applebloom: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa si lo prendo?

Base: ¡Halcón 1! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Applebloom: ¿Halcón 1?

Base: ¿Una pequeña?

Asesino: Dame eso, aquí halcón 1

Base: ¿Que hacía una niña con tu comunicador?

Asesino: Es la casa en donde me hospedé, bueno chicas muchas gracias pero tengo cosas que hacer

Applejack; Ah no, eso si que no, te puedes volver a abrir tu herida, además tu túnica aún no está lista

Base: Tiene razón, deberías quedarte a reposar, después de todo los soldados no conocen tu identidad

Applejack: Soldados, ¿te seguían?

Asesino: Confidencial

Applejack: Al menos déjame hacerte de desayunar, después de eso tengo que ir de compras

Asesino: Te acompaño, después de todo debo de ayudar a la que me salvó

Applejack: Oh, no es necesario

Applebloom: Perfecto, así conocerá el pueblo

**Después del desayuno**

*Toc, toc, toc*

Applebloom: Yo iré

Cuando Applebloom abrió la puerta habían dos soldados

Soldado 1: ¿Está la dueño/a o encargado/a en casa?

Applejack: ¿Qué necesitan?

Soldado 2: Estamos buscando a un asesino, anoche asesinó a un mafioso sin permiso policiaco ¿lo ha visto rondando por aquí?

Asesino: ¿Ya nos vamos de compras? Oh, buenos días oficiales

Soldado 2: Disculpen por entretenerlos

Soldado 1: Sí, disculpen, pero si ven algo raro no olviden llamar

Los dos soldados se fueron satisfechos aunque no encontraron a su hombre. En el camino Applejack y el asesino iban hablando

Applejack: Oye ni siquiera sé tu verdadero nombre

Asesino: Soy Fire, Fire Speed (Lo sé, soy malo con los nombres)

**Este tan solo es un prólogo de este nuevo FANFIC y no porque significa que sea nuevo eliminara a "Entre dos mundos", tan solo será algo para diversión **


End file.
